Worlds Apart
by DollHouseFiction
Summary: My first story. A Dollhouse original. Set after Dark of The Moon. Decepticon activity is at an all-time low and the world is slowly recovering from the attack on Chicago. But suddenly, when a new threat arises and threatens all life on Earth, the Autobots are going to have to seek the help of one small femme who could be the planet's only possible key to survival. Bumblebee/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! Thank you for taking your time to check out my new story. I am writing this story for a close friend of mine who loves Bumblebee. Set after the third movie. Fair warning: there will be swear words, explicit content and material in later chapters. Reviews are really appreciated. Flames will not be tolerated but polite constructive criticism is welcomed at all times. Cylex is an original character, I apologize if she seems similar to another one, that was not my intention. Enjoy~

_Worlds Apart_

Chapter 1: Reflections

Several months have already passed after the attack on Chicago and the world has been recovering slowly but surely. Decepticon activity has been low and the Autobots have been helping with the rescue operations and the reconstruction of the city non-stop.

It was Christmas Eve. and the Autobots, and their NEST military crew have been given the holiday off. The bots were hanging out at NEST headquarters, in their specially designed recreation room. The room contained grey walls, a high ceiling, an Autobot-sized couch against one wall, and a bar across from it, containing various types of Energon and High-grade for the 'bots to enjoy.

Ratchet, the yellow and green medical officer of the team, sat at the bar sipping a cube of Energon, and speaking to the respected Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, and trying to ignore the annoying sounds of fighting and petty insults in the background. In the corner nearby, the silver and gold twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were arguing once more, filling the air with their bitter chatter.

"Why must you be so annoying?!"

"Ahhhh relax Sunny! I'm just having some fun!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Ratchet did his best to tune out their insensible argument, focusing on the conversation he was having with Optimus. The leader didn't seem to be bothered at all by the excess noise. Ratchet often wished he had his leader's virtually endless patience.

The sound of a metallic door sliding open was heard, and the other pair of Autobot twins, Skids and Mudflap walked in followed by the yellow and black-striped scout, Bumblebee. Ratchet looked up and waved at them, but then frowned, noticing that for once the twins were not fighting, but instead had their arms around Bumblebee's shoulders. Optimus was already on his feet by the time Ratchet opened his mouth. The scout looked up at the tall, graceful leader, as the red and green twins gave room for the two to speak. Mudflap extended a red hand and dragged his identical green twin away, as they both approached Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, speaking quietly.

Optimus looked down at Bumblebee, whose door wings drooped in sadness. To the others it has not been so obvious, as Bumblebee has always put his personal emotions aside and put his duties first. However, Optimus has noticed the young scout's lack of enthusiasm lately.

Optimus opened a private com link between him and Bumblebee, as both walked out of the room to take a stroll around the base. As they began to tour the base, Optimus began the conversation.

"_What's on your mind Bumblebee?..." _

His great leader's calm voice filled the link. Although a long time has passed since Bumblebee's vocal processor has been repaired by Ratchet, he still preferred to use the radio to speak aloud. For com links, however, he and the rest of the Autobots preferred that he used his voice, for strategic reasons of course.

"_There are no wars… the Decepticons have been abolished, and there are no more immediate threats to us or the Human race…"_

The tall, red and blue leader stayed silent, knowing there was more to come. He had his suspicions about what the young scout was thinking of.

"_I miss her…"_

Prime's suspicions were confirmed. Long ago, when the war between the Autobots and Decepticons only took hold upon their home planet Cybertron, the Autobot leader discovered that the mech that now stood before him had found what the humans of planet Earth would call love. Bumblebee had told Optimus about her, and Optimus has even seen her once. She was a small femme, a little shorter then Bumblebee but she was a fierce fighter. Optimus had the opportunity to watch her and Bumblebee spar in a training arena. She had sleek armor that hugged her curves, and allowed her to move swiftly and with ease. She also had a canon on one hand, and a sword on another.

"_I know it seems foolish, but I have never given up hope that Cylex is still out there. I _feel_ it Optimus. I know she is still alive. I can feel it in my spark!" _Bumblebee cycled his vents in frustration.

"_She is alive." _Optimus nodded his head, as they made their way out of the main base area and headed towards the runway area outside. It was dark outside and the moon shone brightly, along the stars.

"_It is not foolish to have hope Bumblebee, we would not have been able to defeat the Decepticons without hope"._ Optimus patted the scouts' back and stopped walking, facing the yellow and black mech.

"_And I believe I know where she is." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Watch out for the Wrench!

"But Ratchet, it wasn't my fault!"

The gigantic metal door slid open with a hiss, revealing Ratchet's medical bay, and the grumpy medic himself scolding Sideswipe. Behind Ratchet, on a large metallic berth, Sunsteaker lay in his vehicular form; a golden Lamborghini Gallardo, with several dents and scrapes along his right side.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, and Ratchet motioned for the leader to come in. Although Ratchet almost never allowed anyone to be in his medical bay while he was attending to a patient, Optimus was the only one allowed in. Still, Optimus never entered without permission.

The government was generous to the Autobots and provided them with everything they needed. This included a top-notch medical bay for Ratchet, completed with 8 large metallic berths, 4 on each wall, each one spacious enough for almost two bots laying next to each other, several scanners and computers, data pads, surgical devices and utensils, and an almost endless amount of medical supplies. Ratchet was very proud of it.

"We were just messing around! Come on Hatchet, you know I would never- OW!"

There was a distinct metallic cling heard, as Ratchet threw a wrench at Sideswipes' head.

"I told you not to call me that!" Ratchet turned back to face Sunstreaker as Sideswipe rubbed his helm. Sunstreaker revved his engine in approval. Optimus walked in, passing each berth that was next to him until he came to the one Sunstreaker was on.

Ratchet grabbed a nearby datapad and began typing things into it, occasionally taking a closer look at Sunstreaker's damage. He beat Optimus to the punch.

"They crashed into each other while dangerously racing around the hangers " Ratchet began. Optimus took note of Sideswipes minor scrapes and dents along his chest plates, and armor. "But Sunstreaker took the worst of it. His damage is interfering with his shifting mechanisms, so he cannot transform into his Bi-pedal mode."

Sideswipe, who had seated himself on the berth across from his brothers', was tossing the wrench Ratchet threw at him in the air, and catching it. "I think he likes being stuck that way. Maybe we should just keep him like that."

Sunstreaker's engine roared, showing his anger. Ratchet picked up another wrench and was ready to throw it at Sideswipe, who cowered away. Ratchet turned back to the golden twin and grabbed several gadgets, attaching them to his digits. They created small metallic extensions from the tips of his digits, which he used to pop out some of the larger dents. He then began working on the rest of the damage, and addressed the Autobot leader.

"What brings you in today Optimus? Need a check-up?"

Sideswipe visibly shuddered, and even Optimus winced. Ratchet's check-ups were no fun, but mandatory from time to time.

"No. Ratchet, I believe that it's time to tell Bumblebee and the rest of the team about Cylex."

Ratchet looked up, almost dropping one of the datapads he was now holding. Sunstreaker revved his engine in alert and Sideswipe straightened up. Ratchet looked at Sunstreaker. "Try to transform. You should be able to now, since most of the damage is fixed, although some of your armor might have to be repaired."

The golden twin did as told, and slowly transformed into his bi-pedal mode. There was still damage to his armor but nothing too bad. The twin bowed his head momentarily at Ratchet and then sat on the berth, mimicking his twin across from him. All three looked at Optimus.

"Although we must always be on guard, the threat of Decepticons has been absent for many months, and I believe that our next mission is to focus on the revival and recovery of Cylex."

Optimus finished, and stood waiting for his comrades' response. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other, no doubt contemplating and discussing what has just been said in their private link. There was silence for several moments. Ratchet blinked his optics.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Optimus?... Bumblebee won't take it kindly that we kept her away from him, even if it was for both of their safety. "

Optimus nodded. "I know," he said, "we will explain all in time to Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobot team, and hopefully, if all goes well, we will be introducing a new member of the Autobots to the humans of Earth. I already spoke to Bumblebee about her. Ratchet, it's time to reveal her."

Ratchet straightened up, and walked to the wall. He tapped the wall several times, until a chunk slid up and revealed a small keypad. He typed in a lengthy passcode, and the keypad flashed green Cybertronian letters, which translated into "Access Granted". About halfway up the wall, 2 pieces of the wall slide apart, and a strong neon blue light filled the room. Ratchet stepped back, as Sunstreaker cycled his air vents in a sigh-like fashion, looking at the floor.

Cylex lay in the chamber before them, her optics dim in stasis, her body bruised practically beyond recognition. The chamber she was in was clear, shaped like a large pill cut in half and placed against the wall. There were many metallic tubes and wires attached to the chamber, some glowing different shades of blue and green. Her body was afloat in the chamber, which was illuminated by blue lights from above the chamber, which was the same light that now poured into the room.

Her shoulder was torn out, and claw marks were scarred all over her small metallic form. Her left leg was torn off from the knee bolt down. Small slashes, obviously made from Cybertronian swords and dangerous daggers, covered her cheek plates, chest plates, and armor.

Sunstreaker kept his head down. This sight was all too familiar for him.

~Flashback~

"_SUNNY! SUNNY ARE YOU THERE?! Were on our way! Just stay where you are!"_

_Sideswipe's annoying voice filled Sunstreaker's processor. He groaned and rubbed his helm, looking around him. Several alerts popped up on his processor, alerting him of his current condition. _

_-Emergency systems activated_

_-Energon supply declining _

_-Energy levels are at 20% _

_Sunstreaker ignored the alerts and looked around. Finally he spotted her. She lay, face-plate down, on the ground, rubble and various other things over her, a growing pool of Energon surrounded her. _

"_C-Cylex" Sunstreaker's vocal processor weakly called her name, she did not respond. _

_He tried searching his memory files, focusing his attention on the last thing that was stored. It all hit him at once, the escape, the message from the Autobots on Earth, his brother finally contacting him in their link after being silent for so long, their crash landing after they entered Earth's atmosphere. He scolded himself; Bumblebee will fry his aft if he ever saw his beloved this way. _

_-Energy levels are at 13%, seek medical assistance immediately_

_Sunstreaker dragged himself out of the heavy rubble crushing his abdomen, and crawled towards Cylex. He finally reached her, and raised her small head with his digits. She was already in emergency Stasis, which he was about to enter, but she was still alive. He felt his systems begin to shut down as a red message appeared stating that he was entering emergency stasis to conserve energy. Before the darkness filled his processor, he heard banging and could have sworn he heard his brother's shouts in the distance. _

Sunstreaker looked up at Cylex's chamber, the flashback causing his emotions of failure and shame to resurface once more. Sideswipe could feel his twin's gloomy feelings in their bond, and stayed quite. He learned a long time ago that when Sunstreaker was feeling these sorts of things, it was best to leave him alone.

The sight before them visibly saddened even Ratchet. Only Optimus was able to maintain a calm demeanor and said, "It's time Ratchet. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, go and bring Bumblebee. We are going to Revive Cylex."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again! I would to thank everyone who has viewed, followed, and sent reviews to the story so far! It means a lot! You guys are awesome **** Please don't be afraid to share any ideas, constructive criticism, and ask questions! Also, I will be having several other OC's later on in the story but really they will only be mentioned and won't be there until the second story or until the end of this one. There will be a lot of foreshadowing and mentioning of these characters though! Also, please review if you get the chance **

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to post this in the earlier chapters) I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro, and whoever else. I only own my OC's. Once again I apologize if they seem similar to any other OC's you have read before! **

Chapter 3: Begin

"How long has she been in Stasis?"

Mudflap was the first to break the silence. Everyone looked at him, and then turned their gazes to Optimus. The Autobots were all seated in their Autobot-sized conference room.

The room was a large one, completed with a large rectangular table, with seats on each side. Skids, Mudflap, Dino, and Bumblebee sat on one side, and Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ratchet sat on the other. Optimus sat at the head of the table, with the Autobot super computer located behind him. The computer's screen was lit up, casting a light glow over the dimly lit room. There was also a platform against the wall, at eye level with the Autobots, where Captain William Lennox and Sergeant Robert Epps where positioned at. They sat at a small table, to the left of Optimus, and listened intently.

Out of respect for the deceased, the seats to Optimus' direct left and right have been left empty, because they belonged to the Weapons Specialist Ironhide, who was killed by Sentinel Prime, and the Autobot's old combat instructor Jazz, who was ripped apart by Megatron. Ironhide and Jazz, along with the rest of the Autobots that were lost in the war against the Decepticons on Earth, had a special mausoleum dedicated to them. The room was off limits to any Autobot unless they had strict permission from Optimus himself, and the humans almost never went in.

"Ever since her and Sunstreaker's escape capsule crash landed on Earth, several cycles ago. Sunstreaker was able to recover, but Cylex' damage was too great. She has sunk into a very deep recharge phase; Stasis. What you humans would call a coma."

The Autobots conversed among themselves in hushed tones. Epps and Lennox looked at each other. Lennox looked at Optimus.

"How do we get her to wake up?"

Optimus turned to the two men. "We will have to use the Matrix of Leadership."

Ratchet bowed his head. There were several gasps among the bots, and more hushed whispers. Epps raised an eyebrow and Lennox asked, "Why is that such a big deal? We did the same thing with Sentinel."

"Sentinel Prime was… a different case," explained Ratchet, in a sad tone, "His condition was less severe, because his body was still intact. Cylex has severe damage, which will require her to undergo surgery and several Energon transplants if she is revived from her stasis. "

Bumblebee, who stayed quite throughout the whole meeting, grabbed his helm with his servos, his elbows resting on the table, and made a sad whirling sound. Optimus bowed his head, Bumblebee made the same sound when Sam almost died in Egypt. Optimus averted his gaze to Ratchet.

Ratchet winced and quickly corrected himself, "_when_ she is revived from stasis… Sorry.."

"How come we haven't revived her sooner?" asked Skids, breaking the tension. Him and his twin both looked up at their leader in concern, red and green armor reflecting in the light of the room.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, preferring the medic explain. Ratchet began once again. "We wanted to wait it out. It is better to let the patient awake on their own from Stasis rather than be forcefully revived by the strong energy of the Matrix. However, deeming the circumstances, the Matrix may be our only option at this point."

Optimus' deep voice filled the room again, "If there are no more questions, I-"

"I got a question."

Optimus' words were curtly cut off, as the room turned to find the voice that spoke out. Bumblebee's bright blue optics had a hint of betrayal in them as he glanced at the Autobot's leader. Everyone stared at him, knowing it was in the very least disrespectful to cut your leader off the way he had just done. However, once they heard his broken tone, they dropped it.

Bumblebee's voice was laced with a mixture of hope and hurt, "How come we were not informed of her presence sooner?"

Everyone's gazes softened at that. Although not all of the Autobots knew previously of Bumblebee's and Cylex's relationship, they had guessed something was up along those lines as the meeting went along.

"We had to maintain a calm environment, and monitor her conditions without everyone hanging around the medical wing constantly", said Optimus with soft optics. He knew how painful it was to be away from your loved one for so long.

Optimus waited for several more moments, allowing everything to sink in. "If there are no more questions," he began again, "I believe that this meeting has come to a conclusion. We shall revive Cylex immediately!"

And just like that the base was sent on a frenzy of preparations for the revival of the femme. Lennox took care of the papers and received the proper permissions and approval needed from General Morshower , Epps was escorting soldiers out of the way and clearing the main hanger, Dino, Skids, and Mudflap were gathering Energon from the rec-room, and the rest of the Autobots were in the Med Bay.

While everything was in a rush on the outside of the Med Bay, things were vastly different inside. In fact, everything seemed to be going in slow motion, especially for Bumblebee. The Med Bay was closed off, with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe guarding the large metallic door outside. They looked ruthless, each one standing tall, with blank expressions on their face plates, eyeing every soldier that passed by.

Everything seemed unrealistic to Bumblebee. He was constantly hit with flashes of his time together with Cylex on Cybertron while preparing things and half-listening to Ratchet's commands. He tried to shut it out but his memory files just kept popping up on his processor.

He carried some medical supplies and placed them on a nearby table

_They were both walking down the streets of Iacon, her digits intertwines with his…_

He turned on several machines and scanners that were next to a berth, below Cylex' chamber

_They both snuck out of the Autobot quarters, and quietly made their way into the training arena, sparring and ending up one on top of the other, laughing…_

He prepared several emergency syringes and sedatives

_She stood there, in front of him. Her armor shined, her bright blue optics were soft and beautiful, her smile radiated warmth and kindness…_

"Bumblebee?..."

Bumblebee's helm snapped up, his optics alert. Optimus was looking at him, Ratchet next to him, doing the same. Bumblebee straightened up, and nodded his head once. Ratchet turned around and accessed Cylex's medical chamber again, this time the half pill shaped chamber popped slowly out of the wall with a hissing sound, and lowered down so it was right above the berth that was on the wall. Bumblebee looked at her damaged body. He knew that much of the damage was caused by the crash, but anything that looked like it was caused by claws, swords, bullets, or daggers was caused by an intense battle that she was in before Sunstreaker had dragged her into the escape capsule that could have possibly saved their lives. Sunstreaker mentioned it to Bumblebee discreetly before the meeting with everyone.

Ratchet hit several buttons that were on the side of the chamber, which Optimus didn't see before and watched as the chamber was slowly pushed out of the wall, a large metallic bar connecting it to the wall and sliding out, as the chamber was turned, so the round half was facing the ceiling. This way, Cylex's body was facing upwards, her body bobbling a bit as it moved in the special medical liquid, the wires and tubes connecting to her were shining different colors.

Ratchet pressed the wall several times, and a bright blue rectangle appeared. He pressed something into it and a small rectangular chamber popped up from Ratchet's medical table, where many of his smaller servo-held devices were on. Bumblebee recognized the shape of the device. The Matrix of Leadership was to be placed in it.

Right on cue, Optimus shifted his chest plates apart, several layers of armor and metal sliding over as the radiant, blue light appeared, and the Matrix slowly hovered out and into Optimus' hand. Optimus held it out and looked at Ratchet. Ratchet was standing behind several scanners and computers, preparing for the revival. Bumblebee was nearby, ready to assist the two bots with anything they needed. This was the most important day in the young scout's life.

Ratchet gave a single nod to Optimus.

Optimus looked at the Chief medical doctor and the young, yellow and black scout before him. He turned to the device on the table, the Matrix glowing brightly and hovering above his palm.

"Let's begin."


	4. Author's Note: Please Read!

Author's Note: Please Read!

My dear faithful followers and readers, I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I after tonight, I'm afraid I am going to have to completely re-write my first and only story so far: Worlds Apart. (I hope you are still reading this…) The reason that I have to re-write it is because I have just watched Transformers : Age of Extinction. IT WAS AMAZING! Michael Bay really outdid himself this time. (BTW if you have seen it and feel like fangirling to someone, feel free to PM me! It's so good!)

Originally, I had a personal OC that I was going to create a fanfiction about, however I met one of my now closest friends' who shares my love for Transformers. I spoke to her about my OC and we talked about being sisters, so we created one for her: Cylex. She really loves Bumblebee, which that is how the Cylex/Bumblebee pairing in Worlds Apart was inspired.

I was going to create a sequel to Worlds Apart, where my OC is finally introduced. I had many, MANY amazing things planned for my OC and Cylex, and I decided that, now that Transformers 4 has been introduced, so should a brand new story. I really loved the new Autobots and the human cast in the movie and I think they will fit fantastically with my new stories.

(IGNORE THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE!RIP to Ratchet and the other Autobots! I know it's just a movie but there are times where I am so disgusted with the amount of greed and corruption of human beings. You will be missed dearly!)

So, if you are still with me, and hopefully most of you still are (haha Easy A reference..) I hope that you will give me and my stories a chance, as my new ones will be bigger, better, and more amazing then ever before! I will still keep Worlds Apart up, but it is discontinued for now.

Thank you everyone, and I hope that you will stick with me for my next story! I promise the first chapter will be up within 7 days of me posting this Author's note!


End file.
